


Strangers Protect Better Than Friends

by Marriott23



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is a trained operative. Frodo had a dangerous weapon he must destroy in the one place it is possible. </p><p>His cover blown by a friend, Frodo places his life in the hands of a stranger. </p><p>It's a good thing he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers Protect Better Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [The_BookVerse_Challenge_Dropbox](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_BookVerse_Challenge_Dropbox) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> AU: Write about one of the conflicts in a modern setting.  
> Points for those who keep everyone IC.

Frodo was a trained operative but even trained operatives have problems sometimes. His uncle had quit the service leaving him to deal with a very nasty object stolen from French terrorists. He set out from his home to destroy the object in the one place it was possible to without flattening the surroundings go hundreds of miles. 

Frodo sat down at the bar fiddling with the collar of his leather jacket to hide him more successfully. Accepting a beer with a nod of thanks he settled down to watch the room. 

His friend Pippin's voice suddenly drifted over to him drawing his attention. "Sure I know a Frodo Baggins."

Frodo was moving before he had time to think. As he tried to pull Pippin away he was shoved back and fell to the floor. His jacket opened to reveal the gun inside which he hastily covered before slipping away. 

A man who he had seen sitting in the shadows grabbed him and pulled him from the room. "That was stupid," he hissed pushing Frodo into a chair.

"My name," Frodo said in reply, "he gave them my real name."

"And now you've given it to me," the stranger asked as he pulled a rifle from under the bed. "Don't worry I'm a friend of Gandalf's," he added seeing Frodo reach for his gun. 

At the mention of his uncle's old co-assassin Frodo stilled. "You're in the same line of work?"

"No," the man replied his eyes glinting. "I come from an elite family that's fallen out of favour. My businesses are currently being taken care of for me."

The man was about to say more when Frodo's comrades rushed the room. Each held a gun in their hands pointed steadily at the stranger. "It's okay," Frodo said waving a hand at them. "I'll need proof," he said to the stranger. 

Handing over a letter with a small smile the stranger glanced at the guns still pointed at him. "Mister Frodo," Samwise asked uncertainly. 

"Oh," Frodo replied looking up, "lower your weapons. Mister Strider is no threat to us." The stranger looked oddly pleased with himself at this. 

"You should stay here the night. People know you're here so your own rooms are no longer safe." Strider said as he started barricading the door. With a look the four comrades agreed and settled down in the two beds to sleep. 

Frodo woke with a start a hand automatically going to his gun. Strider sat in a chair opposite him the rife resting on his lap. Pressing one finger to his lips the man pointed out of the window. Following the direction Frodo saw movement in what would have been their room. 

Suddenly their was a burst of gunfire and the room was lit up revealing four figures clothed in black. The noise woke Frodo's companions and they watched in horrified silence as the decoys were destroyed. 

The next morning Strider led them out the inn and tried to rent a car. In the end he discovered that the only one available was a twenty year old land rover that hadn't been cared for over the years. "We need to get going," Frodo said when asked if it would do. So they rode out of Bree in the Land Rover ignoring the stares they were given.


End file.
